Dorośli herosi
by Mangha
Summary: Nie zastanawialiście się co może dziać się z dorosłymi herosami? W jaki sposób mają wejść w dorosłe życie? ZAWIESZONE DO ODWOŁANIA
1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Fanfik nie poświęcony Percy'emu ale sprawie nad którą się trochę zastawiałam i myślę że wy też**.

- Wybaczcie mi mój mentorski ton. W tym roku zaczynamy już kolejny rok działania akademii. Tutaj nikt nie będzie traktował was jak w obozie. Jesteście dorośli i musicie brać odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny, nie możecie też się narażać. Studenci! Niniejszym otwieram rok studencki 2011/2012. - usłyszałam brawa po czym zeszłam z podium.

Nazywam się Dolores Goldie i mam 28 lat. Jestem córką Apollina. Zapewne zastanawiacie się co dzieje się z dorosłymi herosami. I właśnie to chciałam wam wyjaśnić.

Moja historia zaczęła się około jedenastu lat temu, w roku 1999. Miałam już całe 17 lat i czułam się bardzo dojrzała. Jak każdy pragnęłam się usamodzielnić. Herosi po osiągnięciu pewnego wieku odchodzą z obozu. Nie ma tam żadnych 40 letnich ludzi którzy dalej by trenowali pod okiem Chejrona, prawda?

Tak właśnie się stało że pewnego dnia pożegnałam wszystkich, spakowałam się i odeszłam. Prawda jest taka że nic mnie specjalnie nie trzymało w obozie, ani przyjaźnie ani jakaś miłość. W moim 17 letnim życiu jakoś mnie to ominęło. Opuściłam Long Island nawet się nie oglądając i rozpoczęłam wędrówkę przez Stany.

Byłam sama w lesie. Nie dość że sama to jeszcze głodna. Moje zapasy już się skończyły. I jedzenie śmiertelników i pożywienie bogów. W lesie nie było zwierzyny. Na pewno. W akcie desperacji zaczęłam grać na mojej harmonijce. Jako córka boga muzyki byłam niezwykle utalentowana w tej dziedzinie. Wiedziałam że jej cudne dźwięki powinny odwrócić moją uwagę od głodu. Jednak prócz tego miała jeszcze jedną niezwykłą właściwość. Wszystkie zwierzęta oczarowane jej słodką muzyką powinny zbliżyć się do mnie na tyle bym mogła zadać cios. Grałam może z dziesięć minut, jednak nic się nie stało. Las był całkiem pusty. Wyczerpana zapadłam w sen.

Kiedy ja spałam, budziły się wspomnienia. Jak się tu znalazłam? Tak, tak, już wiem, uciekałam przed lwem nemejskim. To pewnie przez niego nie ma tu zwierzyny. Moje strzały niewiele dały. Jego skóra była tak wytrzymała że tylko się od niej odbijały. Wiedziałam że Herakles sobie z nim poradził, on jednak miał maczugę i nadludzką siłę. Udało mi się przed nim uciec. Już nawet nie pamiętam jak. Mój wyczerpany głodem i brakiem snu mózg nie zarejestrował tego, a nogi same mnie niosły.

Wszystkie moje dotychczasowe decyzje były błędne, to wiedziałam. Czego chciałam opuszczając obóz, nie potrafiłam powiedzieć. Chciałam samodzielności, by się usamodzielnić potrzebowałam kasy, by zdobyć kasę musiałam mieć pracę. Ale jak ją zdobyć? Co robili inni herosi po opuszczeniu obozu? Za zabijanie potworów nam nie płacą. I wtedy uświadomiłam sobie by do jakiejkolwiek pracy potrzebne jest nam wykształcenie. W obozie odbieraliśmy je raczej dość ogólne. Trochę greki, trochę matematyki, angielskiego. Najważniejsze było jednak ćwiczenie. Musieliśmy trenować by przeżyć. A co z ekonomią, medycyną, politologią, pedagogiką? Przecież nie wszystkie córki Afrodyty mogły być kosmetyczkami, fryzjerkami itd. Tak samo jej synowie. A dzieci Apolla? Muzykami lub łucznikami? Hermesa mieli by być _listonoszami, _a Aresa żołnierzami? Co z resztą zawodów? W mojej głowie zaczęła kiełkować myśl.

Promienie słońca padały na moją twarz przyjemnie ją ogrzewając. Obudziłam się rześka i wyspana ale nadal niemiłosiernie głodna. Miałam piękny sen, szkoda ze nie mogę go sobie przypomnieć. W ciszy lasu coś się zmieniło. Moje czujne ucho wyłapało jakiś dźwięk. Warczenie? A co jeśli to lew? Natychmiast poczułam się w pełni rozbudzona. _Nie._ To nie żadne zwierzę. Warczenie było takie... hmm..., **mechaniczne**? Po dłuższej chwili nasłuchiwania byłam pewna że to samochód. Och! Jestem uratowana! Łzy wyczerpania i szczęścia pchały mi się do oczu. Ale czy na pewno? Co jeśli to _iluzja, majak, _cokolwiek. Oby nie. Zaczęłam cicho skradać się do źródła dźwięku. Gdy byłam już blisko zobaczyłam mężczyznę grzebiącego w bagażniku swojego czarnego terenowego auta. Nie widziałam go dokładnie. Nagle obudził się we mnie strach. A co jeśli to gangster, a w bagażniku ma trupa? " Głupia, nie wymyślaj " od razu skarciłam się w duchu. Głód i samotność nie służyły mojej psychice.

Mężczyzna cofnął się i zobaczyłam że jest ubrany w potargany strój roboczy i w rękach trzyma **piłę spalinową. **Przeraziłam się, a co jak to naprawdę morderca-rzeźnik? Nie myślałam wtedy racjonalnie, ale dokonałam szybkiej kalkulacji i moje szanse na przeżycie były bliskie zeru. Byłam całkowicie bezbronna. Mój miecz z niebiańskiego spiżu nie mógł mu zagrozić. W dodatku byłam wyczerpana, wątpiłam w to że mogłabym biec. Wtedy odezwał się głos rozsądku. Po co morderca miałby się udawać do lasu z piłą mechaniczną? Raczej nie czekał tu na mnie.

-Dziecko! Co ty tutaj robisz sama w lesie? - moje serce drgnęło. _Dostrzegł _mnie.

-Dzień-ń-ń dobry-y-y - powiedziałam z lękiem w głosie. Dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie że jest mi strasznie zimno. Przecież miałam na sobie tylko jeansy, T- shirt i narzuconą na niego bluzę. Mężczyzna spojrzał właśnie na moje ubranie i otworzył oczy ze zdumienia.

-Zgubiłaś się tu?- kiwnęłam głową- Ile już jesteś w tym lesie? Na pewno jesteś strasznie głodna i zmarznięta. Co ty w ogóle tu robisz! Chodź podwiozę cię do miasta. Nie może być nastolatki chodzące same po lesie- powiedział już do siebie. Wyjął mi szybko z samochodu koc, którym się okryłam i herbatę. Po wypiciu prawie całego termosu poczułam się cudownie, prawie jakbym piła boski nektar. Ciepło zaczęło miło rozchodzić się po moim ciele. Po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę że nie wiem kim jest mój wybawca.

-Już lepiej się czujesz dziecko?

-Tak dziękuję. A kim pan jest?

-Nazywam się Mike Sun, jestem drwalem.

-Miło mi, jestem Dolores- podałam mężczyźnie moją zmarzniętą rękę.

-Dolores, jak ty się tu znalazłaś? To okropne martwe miejsce. Nie ma tu nic ciekawego co mogło by interesować młodą damę. Jedynym zwierzęciem jakie tu mieszka to groźna puma.- _puma? _Zdziwiłam się, tutaj? Nie widziałam żadnej. Ach... Zapomniałam o _mgle._ Śmiertelnicy nie mogli zobaczyć przecież _lwa _w tym lesie.

Mike podwiózł mnie do miasta. Wysiadłam gdzieś na drodze do Oakland. Zastanawiając się co ze sobą pocznę, kierowałam się na wschód, ku tunelowi Caldecott. Czułam mocne przyciąganie z tamtego miejsca. Podobne przyciąganie czułam zbliżając się do obozu herosów. Ale czy to możliwe? Podeszłam bliżej. Stali tam wartownicy w rzymskich zbrojach. Tak, _rzymskich. _Byłam naprawdę zdziwiona. Jakim cudem ludzie ich nie widzieli. Po raz drugi tego dnia zapomniałam o mgle. Ale co kryło się dalej?

**I jak? To mój pierwszy fanfik, ale nie proszę o wyrozumiałość :) . Proszę za to o szczere komentarze, jeśli są jakieś błędy ( stylistyczne itp. ) mówcie postaram się je poprawić. Będzie to dość krótka historia, max kilka rozdziałów, postaram się za niedługo sprecyzować o co mi chodzi.**


	2. Rozdział drugi

**Oto i następny rozdział. Mam nadzieje że się spodoba i z góry przepraszam za wszystkie niedociągnięcia.**

**Dedykuje ten rozdział Alishy, za to że mnie dowartościowała i za to że po prostu jest. Dzięki :)**

**Rozdział drugi.**

-Nazywasz się Dolores Goldie, tak? - zapytała mnie miła blondynka.. Przedstawiła mi się jako Marlene i jak na razie zrobiła na mnie dobre wrażenie. Dziewczyna zdążyła mnie też poinformować że jest _pretorką_, czyli kimś w rodzaju szefa.

Wyglądała na sympatyczną, zaznajomioną z wieloma trudami dziewczynę. Zlustrowałam ją wzrokiem. Wytarte spodnie w kolorze khaki. Fioletowy podkoszulek z białym napisem. Spróbowałam go odszyfrować ale na pewno nie był to angielski. Na stopach miała białe adidasy. Jej postawa była luźna i niczym nie skrępowana. Czuła się tu swobodnie co mnie trochę onieśmielało, jednocześnie jednak dodawała mi pewności ciepłym uśmiechem. _Może się jakoś dogadamy. _Twarz miała pełną, ale nie pulchną. Jej oczy emanowały wręcz mocą i blaskiem a blond włosy ślicznie opadały na jej czoło. Patrząc na to istne bóstwo poczułam się słaba i niezgrabna. Mimowolnie skrzywiłam się. Jak mogłam porównywać siebie, niesamowitego chudzielca (próbowali mi wmawiać że jestem szczupła, ale wierzcie mi wtedy byłam zdecydowanie za chuda. Garbiłam się też i byłam niesamowicie niezdarna. Dopiero w walce czułam się jak ryba w wodzie.) do tej bardzo ładnej, no dobra, _pięknej _dziewczyny?

Mój wygląd ratowała tylko jako taka twarz i włosy. Tak włosy. To było coś z czego naprawdę byłam dumna. Niesamowicie czarne niczym najdalsze otchłanie Tartaru, proste, długie i gęste. Wiedziałam że nawet niektóre córki Afrodyty mi zazdrościły. Przynajmniej to dawało mi satysfakcję. W ten sposób Matka Natura zrekompensowała mi brak kobiecego wyglądu i muszę przyznać że nawet się cieszyłam z tego.

-Tak, mam siedemnaście lat i do nie tak dawna mieszkałam w okolicy Nowego Jorku.- poinformowałam ją. Nie koniecznie chciałam być tak przesłuchiwana, ale byłam na jej terenie, w każdej chwili mogło wyskoczyć na mnie przynajmniej kilku żołnierzy. Zresztą, czy dała mi powód do nieufności?

-Przyszłaś tu z Nowego Jorku? To trochę daleko. Czy odesłała cię tu Lupa?- po raz drugi usłyszałam to imię. Najpierw zapytał mnie o ową Lupę wartownik, teraz pretorka. Kim ona może być? Zastanowiłam się nad odpowiedzią. Kłamać? Mówić prawdę? Cóż, dotychczas byłam szczera.

-Nie, nikt mnie nie przysyła, nie wiem też kim jest Lupa. Przyszłam tu z własnej woli. Wyruszyłam z Nowego Jorku, trochę wędrowałam i doszłam tutaj. Co to za miejsce?

-Nazywamy nasz obóz Jupiter. Skoro widzisz przez mgłę musisz być dzieckiem jakiegoś boga.

-Tak, jestem córką Apolla.

Na czole Marlene pojawiła się zmarszczka.

-Proszę nie bądź taka zdziwiona, wasz obóz nie jest jedyny. - napawałam się wyższością jaką dawała mi wiedza.- Wy jesteście dziećmi rzymskich bogów, zgadza się. A pamiętasz jaka kultura europejska była przed wami?

-Grecy... Ale to tylko legendy... Greckie bóstwa też istnieją? Też mają dzieci?

-Tak. Mamy własny obóz, prawa. - uśmiechnęłam się - Ale o jakich legendach mówisz?- teraz to ona się uśmiechnęła.

-A pamiętasz rzymskich historyków? Bardzo skrupulatnie zapisywali wydarzenia w kronikach. Dalej mamy takich swoich kronikarzy i w niektórych księgach są wymienione spotkania z obozem Greków. Zazwyczaj to były wojny. Ale to było tak dawno że wszyscy uznawali je za legendy. A teraz zjawiasz się ty potwierdzając je. I co mam zrobić?

Przyglądałam się jak chodzi w koło ignorując mnie i rozmyślając na głos.

-Jak im powiem wybuchnie wojna. Jak ona im powie też wybuchnie.-teraz zwróciła się do mnie- Musisz przysiąc na święty ogień Westy że nie powiesz innym Grekom o lokalizacji naszego obozu. Jednocześnie ja też nie mogę powiedzieć o waszym. Musisz też tu zostać. Jeżeli ktoś tu dotarł zazwyczaj zostaje legionistą. Musisz udawać kogoś związanego z Rzymem. Musisz mówić że jesteś potomkinią jakiegoś herosa.

-Dlaczego?

-Dlaczego? A co u was się dzieje z dorosłymi herosami?- zdałam sobie sprawę że w żuciu nie spotkałam dorosłego potomka boga.- Nie wiesz?- czytała mi w myślach?- Och, u nas często zostają w obozie, w mieście. Tam idą do college'u, studiują, zakładają rodziny. I często żyją tu do śmierci. Albo wyjeżdżają i słuch po nich zanika. Może większość nie żyje przez potwory, może się nie wychylają. Tutaj w miasteczku mają zapewnioną ochronę legionistów jak i Terminusa, boga granic. Dożywają późnej starości, dzieci, wnuki, prawnuki mogą też żyć bez obawy o to że ta część boskiej krwi nie będzie przyzywała potwory. Jeden z najstarszych rodów przebywających tu jest szesnastym pokoleniem po tamtym herosie. Żyją tu dalej wiedząc że to co mówią naukowcy jest bzdurą. Przecież każdy wie że ziemia nie obraca się wokół jakiejś gwiazdy, według nich kuli gazu, tylko Apollo jeździ po niebie swym rydwanem. Widzą przez mgłę i potrafią odrzucić jej iluzję.

-Ok, to co przysięgnę na ten wasz ogień Westy, ty na rzekę Styks że nikomu nie powiesz o istnieniu naszego obozu i po kłopocie.

-Dobrze. Uroczyście przysięgam na rzekę Styks że jeśli ty również przysięgniesz na ogień Westy że nikt z Greków nie dowie się o naszym obozie, żaden Rzymianin nie usłyszy o ode mnie o waszym obozie. Dobrze?

-Ale się ubezpieczyłaś.

-Muszę być ostrożna, już nie raz próbowano mnie oszukać. Ja zapewniłabym ci nietykalność i obiecałabym dochować tajemnicy a ty byś uciekła bez przysięgi i rozpowiedziała wszystkim o naszym obozie. Przecież nie urodziłam się wczoraj.

-Dobrze, rozumiem, ale tak mnie podejrzewać?- zrobiłam obrażoną minę, ale po chwili wybuchłam śmiechem, a ona też się uśmiechnęła. Ok, pierwsze koty za płoty. _Może się dogadamy_, pomyślałam po raz kolejny.

-Przysięgam na ogień Westy że nie powiem nikomu o waszym obozie.- formalności mamy za sobą- To co teraz? Zaraz, zaraz, czy nie wspominałaś o jakimś college'u? Możecie tu studiować?

-Jasne! O właśnie, możemy to dodać do twojego życiorysu.

-Życiorysu?

-Tak, życiorysu. Jesteś potomkinią jakiegoś herosa, musimy wymyślić powód dla którego tu przybyłaś, czyim synem lub córką jest tamten heros, potem jeszcze musisz wyjaśnić Maurice'owi skąd jesteś. On jest moim bratem bliźniakiem, synem Pax i równocześnie drugim, męskim pretorem. Jako głównodowodzący musimy być szczerzy, a ja złożyłam przysięgę więc tylko ty możesz to zrobić - coś mi mówiło że nie bardzo chce się z nim widzieć-hi hi hi hi- zachichotała nerwowo. _O co chodzi? _Wydało mi się dziwne jej zachowanie. _Przecież jest inteligentną dziewczyną._

-Dobrze, kiedy mam się z nim widzieć?

-No myślę że na kolacji. A propos kolacji, nie dziw się za bardzo co się tutaj dzieje. Musisz udawać zaznajomioną z naszymi obyczajami, które jeszcze ci wytłumaczę. To co z twoim życiorysem?- wstała ze swojego fotela i podeszła do biurka na drugim końcu pokoju.

Jej gabinet był zwyczajnym pokojem, pomalowanym na cytrynowo żółty kolor, z dwoma fotelami biurkiem i imponującą kolekcją broni, od sztyletów do pistoletu. I to było miejsce pracy córki bogini pokoju? Ale czy pewien Rzymianin nie powiedział "Jeśli chcesz pokoju, szykuj się na wojnę"? Pewnie rzymscy bogowie trochę się różnią. I nie tylko imionami i postaciami.

-"Dolores Goldie, urodzona"- zwróciła się do mnie- Kiedy się urodziłaś?

-8 września 1982 roku.

-Ooo. Urodziłaś się w dniu marzyciela, wiesz? Myślę że w przyszłości wprowadzisz w życie jakąś swoją wizję.

-I mówisz to na podstawie dnia moich urodzin? Przecież to śmieszne!

-Skąd! Sama urodziłam się 1 stycznia czyli w dzień pokoju! A kim jest moja matka? Albo żeby cię przekonać, moja znajoma urodziła się 5 lipca, to jest w dzień łapania za biust i wierz mi wielu chłopców miało ochotę to zrobić, taka była atrakcyjna.- uśmiechnęła się i byłam pewna że żartuje.

-Bardzo śmieszne. A ty znasz na pamięć daty poszczególnych świąt? Chyba nie, co? I nie wierzysz w to? To trochę dziecinne.

-Nie wszystkie, ale zawsze sprawdzam i zawsze to się sprawdza.- spochmurniała- I myślisz że wróżenie jest dziwne? A nie jesteś przypadkiem córką boga wróżb i wyroczni Delfickiej? Nie znam dobrze waszych wierzeń, ale nawet w szkole o tym uczą. I wiesz wierze w moje **wróżby**, mogę ci wymieniać przykłady w dziesiątkach, kiedy wszystko się zgadza! Miałam kolegę który urodził się w dzień tanich win i faktycznie bardzo szybko uzależnił się od tego alkoholu. A ciebie to bawi!

Na Zeusa! Zdałam sobie sprawę że ona naprawdę w to wierzy. Dzień urodzin miałby decydować o mojej przyszłości! Tyle miliardów ludzi na świecie, ileś milionów rodzi się tego samego dnia a ich losy nie są identyczne. To po prostu śmieszne, a jednak coś sprawiło że uwierzyła w coś tak niemożliwego.

-To wracamy do mojego życiorysu? "Dolores Goldie, urodzona 8 września 1982 roku."- spróbowałam zmienić temat- Co dalej?

-Kogo jesteś potomkinią i jaki jest stopień pokrewieństwa.

-Dobra, mój dziadek nazywał Russel Goldie, załóżmy że to on był herosem

Marlene ucieszona ze zmiany tematu zaczęła z wielką fantazją wymyślać mój życiorys a ja musiałam tylko przypilnować by nie przesadziła. Po godzinie pracy musiałam przyznać że jestem zadowolona z jej efektów. Teraz czekało mnie tylko przystosowanie się do warunków panujących w obozie.

Siedziałam w tym samym gabinecie co przedtem, ale tym razem z okna nie padały na nas promienie słoneczne lecz pokój oświetlała mała lampka i rozmawiałam z Maurice'em bratem bliźniakiem Marlene wyjaśniając mu sprawy pomiędzy Grekami a Rzymianami. Wcześniej musiał przysiąc że to co usłyszy nie wyjdzie poza gabinet i nie powie nikomu o istnieniu obozu herosów.

-Marlene to bardzo mądra dziewczyna i myślę że dobrze zrobiła. Widzisz Rzymianie to dość wojowniczy lud, na pewno postanowiliby zdobyć wasz obóz. To rodzi pewne niebezpieczeństwo, unicestwienia świata, zwłaszcza gdyby włączyli się w to bogowie. To mało możliwe jednak zawsze może się zdarzyć że Jupiter zacznę walczyć z Zeusem, Atena z Minerwą, Mars z waszym Aresem.

Teraz musimy załatwić ci mieszkanie i jakieś miejsce na uczelni. Popatrzmy, chcesz studiować pedagogikę? Dobra, chyba mamy jeszcze kilka wolnych miejsc, co do mieszkania to nie daleko cyrku jest jedno wolne, oczywiście do wynajęcia. Będziesz musiała jakoś popracować by za nie zapłacić ale to nie powinno być problemem, mamy mnóstwo rzeczy do zrobienia. U nas niestety nie ma nic za darmo, utrzymywanie takiego obozu sporo nas kosztuje, legioniści i tak nas chronią więc to ich zapłata, a mieszkańcy miasta? To dodatkowi cywile do obronienia więc wykonują jakieś małe prace by zapłacić za miejsce. Nic wielkiego, będziesz miała mnóstwo czasu na naukę lub odpoczynek, tego nie musisz się obawiać.

Słuchałam jego monologu z zachwytem. Miał naprawdę piękny głos i na prawdę nie chciałam mu przerywać. Miał też równie piękną urodę co jego siostra, krótkie blond włosy, ciemno niebieskie oczy, prosty nos. I jak uroczo się uśmiechał! Tak jak jego siostra przybierał luźną niczym nie wymuszoną pozę. Poczułam ukłucie zazdrości. Chciałabym mieć takiego brata, chciałabym mieć wygląd i pewność siebie Marlene. Chciałabym być na jej miejscu, mieć przyjaciół, brata, nawet mieć się z kim kłócić. Mieć dom.

-Słuchasz mnie?

-Jasne że tak! - powiedziałam z trochę większym entuzjazmem niż bym chciała.

-To jutro zgłoś się do mnie powiem ci co z twoimi studiami, a teraz zaprowadzę cię do twojego mieszkania, myślę że jak dzisiaj się już tam prześpisz to nic się nie stanie.

Wyszliśmy z gabinetu i poszliśmy ulicą Via Pretoria ku miastu. Gdy wchodziliśmy od razu sprawdził nas Terminus, który zarekwirował mój sztylet.

Nowy Rzym był naprawdę piękny i pomyślałam że chciałabym tu zamieszkać. Przechodziliśmy koło Domu Senatu, Forum, przeszliśmy kawałeczek nad Jeziorem i obserwowaliśmy jak Mały Tyber do niego wpada. W końcu doszliśmy do cyrku, a obok niego był mały dom podzielony na kilka mieszkań. Domek mi się spodobał, wyglądał tak fajnie, wiejsko. Był cały wiosenno zielony z dachem okrytym czerwoną dachówką.

Weszliśmy do środka i Maurice wziął kluczyk do pokoju nr 4 z czegoś w rodzaju portierni i wręczył mi go.

-Od dzisiaj będziesz mieszkała w czwórce, teraz idź rozpakuj swoje rzeczy i idź spać, musisz być strasznie zmęczona. Jutro przyjdź do mnie, albo ja do ciebie przyjdę jak będę mieć czas i powiem ci co z studiami i oprowadzę po mieście. Dobrze?

Ja uśmiechnęłam się tylko promiennie i weszłam po schodach prowadzących na piętro. Tam znalazłam swój pokój i biegiem udałam się do łazienki. Odłożyłam swój plecak, odkręciłam wodę pod prysznicem na maksa. Po kilku dniach w lesie niczego nie pragnęłam bardziej ale przed kolacją nie było już czasu bym odwiedziła łaźnię.

Ułożyłam się spać z przeświadczeniem że jestem kompletną idiotką.

Rano obudziło mnie walenie do drzwi.

-Dolores! Jesteś tam? Dochodzi dwunasta! Halo? Dolores!

Natychmiast rozbudziłam się. Zmęczona pobytem w lesie spałam czternaście godzin. Szybko wskoczyłam w czyste ubrania które już były w pokoju, przeczesałam się i uspokajałam Maurice'a, który cały czas mnie pośpieszał i po pięciu minutach byłam gotowa.

-Ok, już jestem. Chyba nic się nie stało.

-Prócz tego że przegapiłaś śniadanie? Nie. Ja mam teraz wolne jak reszta legionistów więc chodź do jakiejś kawiarni to coś zjesz. Po chwili już zamawialiśmy kawę i jakieś ciastka w _"Kawiarni pod Panteonem"_. Chłopak przekonał mnie że to najlepsza kawiarnia w mieście i mimo że na ogół nie lubiłam tego napoju, kawa tutaj bardzo mi smakowała. Przez chwilę nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie kontemplując w ciszy piękny krajobraz i wdychając aromat kawy i zapach letniego popołudnia. Po jakimś czasie przypomniałam coś sobie.

-Przyjmą mnie?

-Dokąd? Aaaa. Chodzi o uczelnie. Tak, ale wcześniej musisz napisać egzamin wstępny i od października będziesz mogła studiować. Studia trwają trzy lata, to chyba licencjackie*. Egzamin masz napisać za dwa tygodnie, dostaniesz jakiś materiał z którego masz się przygotować. A teraz chodź musze ci pokazać miasto a potem poznasz swoich współlokatorów.

Dopiłam swoją kawę i ruszyliśmy na zwiedzanie miasta.

_*Nie wiem jak jest w Stanach, ale w Polsce trzeba mieć studia magisterskie by zostać pedagogiem, jednak by je mieć trzeba najpierw ukończyć liceum (które bohaterka nie ukończyła) i studia licencjackie, jednak to by trwało zbyt długo więc założyłam że w Nowym Rzymie wystarczą trzyletnie studia licencjackie (na które jest możliwość przyjęcia osoby na podstawie egzaminu wstępnego, bez liceum) by zostać pedagogiem._

**I jak? To drugi rozdział, bardziej rozbudowany, chociaż myślę że przesadziłam z dialogami, ale w pierwszym rozdziale nie było ich prawie wcale i musiałam to jakoś nadrobić. W pierwszym rozdziale zarzekałam się że historia będzie krótka ale w miarę jak powstaje wpada mi do głowy coraz więcej pomysłów na nowe wątki i myślę że chyba mi się nie uda. No cóż zobaczymy**


End file.
